


Summer Chats I

by JustARandomIdiot



Series: Riley High School [2]
Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, High School, High School AU, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: High School Au summer group chat. Set between freshman and sophomore year.
Relationships: Bethany Sanderson & Orion | Kid Twilight, Bethany Sanderson/Gwen | Earthgirl, Charm Mentum & Bethany Sanderson, Friendship - Relationship, Gwen | Earthgirl & Charm Mentum, Gwen | Earthgirl & Orion | Kid Twilight, Kiel Gnomenfoot & Charm Mentum, Kiel Gnomenfoot & Gwen | Earthgirl, Kiel Gnomenfoot/Bethany Sanderson, Kiel Gnomenfoot/Bethany Sanderson/Gwen | Earthgirl, Orion | Kid Twilight & Charm Mentum, Orion | Kid Twilight & Kiel Gnomenfoot, Owen Conners & Bethany Sanderson, Owen Conners & Gwen | Earthgirl, Owen Conners & Kiel Gnomenfoot, Owen Conners & Orion | Kid Twilight, Owen Conners/Charm Mentum
Series: Riley High School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658200
Comments: 30
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is actually taking a while to write this all, doing this in chapters is probably better instead of going to upload it as one chapter.
> 
> Also chapters won't have titles in this, since I don't even give them titles in the first story.

**_Sat, June 2,_ ** _ 10:31 AM _

**_You_ **

_ I’M A DAY LATE BUT HAPPY PRIDE MONTH GUYS GALS AND NONBINARY PALS!!!!!!!!! _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Nice! _

**_You_ **

_ Awwww it’s my gf’s first pride!!!! _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Lol yup _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ can i come lol _

_ i mean theres my moms _

_ also im ace adn ready to rock this place _

**_You_ **

_ You’re already valid!! _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ also panro but idk anything that coudl rhyme _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Ace? _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ asexual _

_ it just means im not sexually attracted to ppl _

_ but im p down to date anyone i find cute ;) _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ You better be saying you think Im cute _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ ofc lol _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Lol jk Im messing with you _

_ Gwen what do you plan on doing for pride month? _

**_You_ **

_ Well for one reread Simon vs and rewatch Love Simon for the millionth time _

_ Next reread The Upsides of Unrequited for the other millionth time _

_ Then I’m gonna finally read Leah On the Offbeat _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ What’s that? _

**_You_ **

_ And hopefully find a pride event somewhere for my parents to take me to this month _

_ The new book from Becky Albertalli _

_ It’s about Leah being bi _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ What wait _

_ ***Wait what _

_ Wth me _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ lmao _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ LOL! _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Anyway are you serious? _

_ Leah is BI??? _

**_You_ **

_ Yeah!! _

_ And I’m pretty sure she has a crush on Abby bc Becky wrote this in response to Leah x Abby fanart after saying she likes the ship _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ I swear that’ll be me as a writer. _

_ XD _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Bi Leah omg _

_ Im actually crying Leah is bi _

_ I have to read this book now _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ bby dont cry ;( _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ I will punch your feelings for you _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Orion you do not have permission to punch me _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Worth a shot _

**_Heathers_ **

_ You guys are clearly not okay. _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ wat gave it away lol _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ Did you just realize that now? _

**_Heathers_ **

_ I realized it the moment you guys decided to hang out with Kiel. _

_ Then I realized that I’m not okay because I also hang out with Kiel. _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ awww you love me charm _

_ ;) _

**_Heathers_ **

_ No. _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ ;((((( _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Lol _

**_You_ **

_ Rip _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ RIP Kiel. _

_ Can’t get Charm’s love. _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ nah i dont need her lov _

_ i have beths lov _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Do you? _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ I’m— _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ :,(((((( _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Wait babe I love you _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ i didnt need ur lov anyway _

_ ;( _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Kiel plz _

**_You_ **

_ I _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ ;(((((((((((( _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ What is happening? _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Wait can i finally punch bethanh now _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ NO _

**_Heathers_ **

_ Why am I friends with all of you? _

**_You_ **

_ Lol _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ Charm is just done with us all. _

**_Heathers_ **

_ I’ve been done with all of you for a while. _

_ I’m just trying to figure out why I still choose to hang out with you guys. _

**_Hadestown_ ** __

_ Thats your problem _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ dw thats just her way of saying she lovs us _

**_You_ **

_ Lol Charm is a softie inside _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ AU where Charm is like Gwen. _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ but there cant be teo gwens _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Owen this is real life _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ shes too nice to be copided _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Im realizing now that she isnt denying it _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ You’re right, she’s not!! _

**_You_ ** __

_ Wait omg _

_ She IS a softie inside!!! _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ That means she likes us! _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ :0000 _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ I cant believe shes actually soft omg _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Shes soft like a pillow _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ Soft Charm. _

**_You_ **

_ Soft Charm _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ Soft Charm. _

**_You_ **

_ Soft Charm _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ Soft Charm _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ soft chanr _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Soft Charm _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Soft charm _

**_You_ **

_ Soft Charm _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Soft Charm _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ soft charm _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Soft Charm _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ Soft Charm. _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Soft charm _

**_You_ **

_ Soft Charm _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ Soft Charm. _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Soft Charm _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Soft charm _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ soft charm _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Soft Cahrm _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ Soft Charm. _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Soft charm _

**_You_ **

_ Soft Charm _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ Soft Charm _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ Soft Charm. _

**_Heathers_ **

_ NO. _

_ NOT THIS AGAIN. _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ soft charm _

**_Heathers_ **

_ I JUST WENT TO THE BATHROOM REAL QUICK. _

_ KIEL. _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ ;) _

**_Heathers_ **

_ I’M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU!!! _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ So you e said _

_ Youve*** _

**_Heathers_ **

_ BETHANY, YOU’RE ON THIN ICE!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mon, June 4,_ ** _ 6:51 PM _

**_You_ **

_ Hey guys as Gwen said a couple days ago its Pride Month _

_ And Owen and I were texting earlier and he has something to say _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ For some reason, the tone of that feels like I have 24 hours to live. _

**_You_ **

_ Im texting how am I supposed to change the tone of my text? _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ ** __

_ Not text so formally? _

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_ Can you just get on with it already? _

**_You_ **

_ Yeah can you just get on with it already Owen? _

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_ Bethany, I swear I will hurt you. _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ No violence in this group chat. _

**_You_ **

_ Orion is here too I think thats too late _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ Dont bring me into this _

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_ But you’re already in this group chat _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ I’ll wait, then. _

**_You_ **

_ Coward say that to my face instead of texting then _

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_ Sorry go on _

**_You_ **

_ Wait Owen continue _

_ I meantthat for Orion _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ Okay. _

_ I’m pretty sure I’m bi. _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ Ok _

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_ That’s it? _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ Yeah. _

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_ :0000 _

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_ nice dude _

**_You_ **

_ :) _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ Oh wow. Coming out to you guys wasn’t so bad. _

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_ did u think wed hate u _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ I don’t know. _

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_ we lov beth and shes bi well still lov u dude _

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_ Well coming out can be scary _

_ Congrats on figuring yourself out! _

**_You_ **

_ Gonma tell your mom? _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ I’ll do it when she gets back home. I wanna do it in person with her. _

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_ Don’t you volunteer with your mom at the library though? _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ Not tonight. _

_ My mom wanted me to get started on my summer homework, so she made me stay home. _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ Ew _

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_ If it’s alright to ask can I ask how you figured you’re bi? _

_ That’s for Owen djdndjdjjd _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ Well first of all, after Bethany told me a lot about being bi, I started to wonder a few months ago if I wasn’t as straight as I thought. _

_ Also, I’m pretty sure that my obsession with Ben Platt was actually a crush. _

**_You_ **

_ To be fair hes pretty cute from what youve shown me _

_ Also didnt you read Percy Jackson x Readers? _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ Wait what _

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_ oooooh ;) _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ BETHANY!!!! _

**_You_ **

_ What? _

_ :) _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ Hey, you read those Annabeth x Readers I sent you!!! _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ Oh this is getting good _

**_You_ **

_ OWEN DONY TELL THEM THAT _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ HEY, IT’S ONLY FAIR IF YOU TOLD THEM I READ PERCY X READERS!!! _

**_You_ **

_ AND YOURE NOT DENYING IT _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ WELL DANG IT, WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO KISS PERCY???? _

**_You_ **

_ FINE YOUR RIGHT _

_ Also who wouldnt want to kiss Annabeth  _

_ Okay fine yeah and I also sent you a good amount of tjose _

_ Those*** _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ Im sorry but i have to make fun of the fact that both of you read x readers _

_ Scratch that _

**_You_ **

_ CRAP _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ Im not sorry _

**_You_ **

_ I FORGOT THIS IS THE GROUP CHAT _

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_ Lol I guess bi culture is having a crush on Percabeth _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ WAIT. _

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_ u guys just exposed each other lol _

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_ Are you talking about fanfiction stuff? _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ NO. _

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_ Yup _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ NO NO NO NO. _

_ ABORT. _

_ LEAVE CHAT. _

_ BLOCKED. _

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_ It’s basically them reading stories where they get together with a fictional character _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ Lmao _

**_You_ **

_ I NEVER SAID ANYTHING _

_ EVERYONE FIRGET ALL THAT _

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_ Ah. _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ YES, YOU DID. _

_ YOU GOT US IN THIS MESS. _

**_You_ **

_ LOOK OWEN YOURE MY BEST FRIEND AND WERE GOING DOWN TOGETHER _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ NOT LIKE THIS!!! _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ Bethany i am making fun of you as soon as i can _

**_You_ **

_ NO _

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_ I don’t know if I should join in to get back at you guys for what you did on Saturday. _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ PLEASE DON’T!!! _

**_You_ **

_ PLEASE NO _

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_ do it _

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_ Omg Charm is one of us now _

**_You_ **

_ ORION I HATE YOU _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ Feeling the love _

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_ Whatd he do lol _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ Something _

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_ nice answer lol _

**_You_ **

_ HE SLID A DOODLE OF ME KISSING ANNABETH UNDER THE DOOR BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THE MOVIE VERSION _

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_ Okay, first of all, how dare he draw movie Annabeth. _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ In my defense i never read the books _

**_You_ **

_ Youre dead to me in so many ways _

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ Im already dead inside whats your point _

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_ Look, he’s probably just drawing a scene where you two kissed under the moonlight behind the Athena cabin. _

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_ JDJFJFJFJDJF _

**_You_ **

_ NOT YOU TOO CHARM _

_ GUYS PLZ STOP _

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_ live with your consequesnee _

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_ *Consequences. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sat, June 9,_ ** _12:02 PM_

**_You_ **

_Ever cry of joy, remembering that Be More Chill is having a revival?_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Is that the show that starts with that one line I dont like_

**_You_ **

_Do you mean the line “I’m waiting for my video to load”?_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_The word is not video and you and I both know that_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_XD_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_Whats it supposed to be_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Im not typing that_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_You can read them here_

_https://genius.com/Be-more-chill-ensemble-more-than-survive-lyrics_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_u know i just opened my messages found that link and clicked w/o knowing what it was_

_i didnt know that even i would regret doing something_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_Wow_

_I didnt know you listened to that stuff gwen_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_Are there really musicals that are like that?_

**_You_ **

_Did you not see the actor and actress in The Drowsy Chaperone at the end of the song “Aldolpho”?_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_That was a parody of older musicals, I didn’t think much of it._

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_Wait until you see Avenue Q_

**_You_ **

_Gwen, you are the last person I ever expected to have listened to that._

**_Harry Potter_ **

_is it bad_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Oh no_

_I get the feeling I should be scared_

**_You_ **

_https://genius.com/albums/Robert-lopez-and-jeff-marx/Avenue-q-original-broadway-cast-recording_

_Just look at the titles, you’ll get the idea._

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_I just clicked the link, and what the heck is that seventh song?_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_IM NOT CLICKING THE LINK I DONT TRUST THAT_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_Coward im checking it out_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_im clicking it lol_

_;)_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_:)_

_Have fun!_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_NOT YOU TOO GWEN_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_Why are theater people so weird_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_oh my god i just looked thru and i agree with charm_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_For once._

**_Harry Potter_ **

_im gonna read it lol_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_Yeahhhh not gonna look at that again_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_:)_

**_You_ **

_:)_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_first of all i have many questions second of all i now want to wath that lol_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_I can send you a link to a bootleg on YouTube!_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Oh no_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_:0_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWEskfjMBCg&t=9s _

_This isn’t the original cast but the video is pretty good quality_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Do not put that in this group chat_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_I’m with Bethany._

**_Harry Potter_ **

_im watching it_

**_You_ **

_Have fun!_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_ill watch later my moms are in the room_

**_You_ **

_Oof._

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_You are not allowwd to tell me about it_

_I refuse to know anything about that musical_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_i will tell you everything about that musical_

_;)_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_NO_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_;)_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_I will unfollow you on Instagram if you tell me_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_;(_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_Dw Kiel, I can tell Bethany for you :)_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_NO_

_BAD_

_BAD GWEN_

_GO TO THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU JUST SAID_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_:(_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_ >;0000 _

**_You_ **

_Did you just make Gwen sad?_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_WAIT GWEN PLZ BABE_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_:(((_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_GWEN I LOVE YOU_

_IM SORRY_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_Went to the bathroom what happened_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_I don’t even know myself._

**_You_ **

_Bethany made Gwen sad._

**_Harry Potter_ **

_yeah >;0 _

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_I DIDNT_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_:(((((_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_Okay sis prepare to be beat up for your crimes_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_IM INOCENT I SWEAR_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_Well see_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_as your bf beth i say how dare u do that to your gf_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_We’ll**_

_Gwen? Is this woman innocent_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_w8 can i be the judge_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_No_

_All of you are the jury except for me bethany and gwen_

**_You_ **

_Cool!_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_As sad as Bethany made me, I pardon her of all wrongdoings and request that any punishments she had in store be lifted_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_:D_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_…_

**_You_ **

_Oof._

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_So the jury does nothing then?_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_I guess_

_Youre off the hook for now bethany_

_Youre lucky your girlfriend loves you_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_I do! :DDD_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Yay!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Mon, June 11,_ ** _1:01 AM_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_I’m still shook from the Tony’s._

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_Lol same_

_I’m just glad Ooti won Best Revival she really deserved that_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_Did not expect TBV to win, honestly._

_I need to listen to it now, I’ve been lazy in getting into it, LOL!_

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_I listened to it once and I want to listen to it more now_

_But my parents think I’m sleeping so I’m just chilling under my bed covers_

_Also Orpheus might hear me and I don’t want to wake him up_

_My earbuds are too far rn, lol_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_How would you wake him up?_

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_He sleeps in my room_

_There’s a blanket over his cage so he can sleep but he can still hear stuff so_

**_You_ **

_Guys_

_This is the group chat_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_Yeah, I know._

_I’m just too lazy to find my chat with Gwen._

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_Mood lol_

**_You_ **

_Can you at least not text in this chat_

_Its freaking 1 in the morning right now_

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_lol do u not stay up this late orion_

**_You_ **

_No i do_

_But thats because its quiet and no one is up_

_Except bethany_

**_Sis_ **

_Dude_

_Orion_

_Bro_

_You can literally mute this chat_

**_You_ **

_Yeah but i still get the amount of notifications_

**_Sis_ **

_Then live with it_

**_You_ **

_No_

**_Sis_ **

_Your problem then_

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_Do you guys really need to text past midnight?_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_RIP to Charm and Orion._

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_We need to set some sort of texting curfew. I don’t want to wake up at 3 in the morning because of your texts._

**_Sis_ **

_Like i told Orion you can just mute your notifications_

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_It’d be too much of a hassle to unmute it if I ever find the need to._

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_well were all awake now it seems_

_wanna just chat_

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_I mean that’s what Owen and I were doing before you guys texted back_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_Yeah._

_About the Tony’s._

**_Sis_ **

_Thats the musical thing right?_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_Broadway musicals and plays is a better description, but yeah._

_And I am very sad that The Spongebob Broadway Musical did not win best musical because it’s my favorite one from this season._

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_Why would a Spongebob musical win best musical?_

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_To be fair the voters are older people so they’d choose something that they think is more meaningful_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_BECAUSE IT’S ACTUALLY GOOD!!!_

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_oof_

**_You_ **

_Honestly seeing the words spongebob broadway and musical put together wouldnt make me think its good_

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_But it really is good!_

_It captures the spirit of the original cartoon!_

_And the songs are bops!_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_^^^_

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_i have ti check that out now_

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_Please do!!_

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_I just looked it up, I’m actually impressed with the costume designs._

_I was afraid it would look like a guy in a sponge suit or something similar._

**_The Fanboy_ **

_One fear._

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_just found the soundtrack on my phone on spotify_

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_That’s the off Broadway one_

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_im ready im ready im ready im ready im ready im ready im ready im ready im ready im ready im ready im ready_

_oh oof_

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_There isn't an OBC recording (yet :))_

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_still ginna listne ;)_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_YES!!!_

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_only like 10 seconds in and i lov this_

_oh wow_

_yeah i feel this is gonna be good_

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_You feeling it now, Mr. Krabs?_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_Of course it is!_

_WAIT, CHARM MADE A SPONGEBOB REFERENCE!!!_

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_OMG_

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_And?_

**_You_ **

_You watch spongebob?_

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_Of course, I’m not uncultured like you all think._

**_You_ **

_You just dont seem like the typ ewho likes that stuff_

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_I watched it all the time with my family when I was younger, it used to be a weekly tradition for us every Saturday._

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_i didnt know ur mom watched sb with u_

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_Not my mom._

**_The Fanboy_ **

_Younger cousins?_

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_Still no._

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_hey did beth die_

_she hasnt txted for a while now_

**_You_ **

_I think she fell a sleep_

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_Maybe she’s asleep?_

**_You_ **

_No yeah shes asleep_

_I can hear her snoring down the hall_

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_She snores that loud?_

**_You_ **

_Yup_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_Can confirm. She’s slept at my place before. Those are the nights I got no sleep._

**_You_ **

_Its like a freight train going down the hall_

**_The Fanboy_ **

_I know, right?!_

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_im sure its adorable tho ;)_

**_You_ **

_As her brother i can confirm it is not_

_She will keep you awake all night_

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_Rip_

**_You_ **

_You two should pick a new girlfriend you dont want to be with someone whos snoring can wake up the entire country_

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_this is the price we must pay for loving beth_

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_The curse we shall live with_

**_Mon, June 11,_ ** _9:51 AM_

**_Sis_ **

_I DO NOT SNORE_

**_You_ **

_Keep telling yourself that_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wed, June 20,_ ** _11:01 AM_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_Hey Kiel why are you always wearing hoodies?_

**_Kiel…_ **

_lol y not_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_Its sumemr_

**_You_ **

_I’m not surprised._

**_Emo Kid_ **

_How do you know hes wearing a hoodie_

**_You_ **

_Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if he showed up to school in crocs one day._

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_Check his latest post on insta_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_Ok yeah wth_

**_Kiel…_ **

_charm i may b me but i at least hav better fashion sense than crocs_

_dont even own any_

**_You_ **

_Really?_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_???_

**_You_ **

_Huh._

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_That’s the most surprising thing I learned about you, Kiel_

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_Wait, so you DON’T own crocs???_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_?????_

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_This is more surprising than finding out you have green eyes_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_What the heck i was so sure you owned a pair of crocs since the first day i met you_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_??????????????????????_

**_Kiel…_ **

_im disappointed in all of u u guys thought i wore crocs_ 😔😔

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_Yet you where a thick hoodie in 100 dehree whether_

_WEAR***_

_DEGREE***_

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_Bethany, I’m disappointed in you, SMH._

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_WEATHER***_

_SHUT UP I CANT SPELL_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_Clearyl_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_Neither cna you_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_So what_

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_Lol sounds like it runs in the family_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_Were not even biologically related_

**_You_ **

_So you’ve said._

**_Kiel…_ **

_u two act like siblings i forget that a lot lol_

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_That’s very true._

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_You know whats apparently not true?_

_My boyfriend owning crocs_

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_Lol yup_

**_You_ **

_Yes, we know._

**_Kiel…_ **

_bruh_

_are we still talking abt this_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_Im sorry I just cant get over this_

_Youre my boyfriend why did I not know thsi_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_Because youre a terrible girlfriend_

**_Kiel…_ **

_ >;0000 _

_how dare u isnult my gf like that_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_FITE ME_

**_Kiel…_ **

_GLADLY_

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_:000_

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_Oh my God, Kiel used capital letters._

**_You_ **

_Oh my._

_That’s new._

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_You know it just got serious._

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT_

**_You_ **

_Bethany, don’t encourage them._

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_But_

_Fivth…._

_Fight**_

_Frick_

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_LOL, are they going to do GamePigeon or something?_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_KIEL WHAT THE FRICK_

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_Oh no_

**_You_ **

_What’d he do now?_

**_Kiel…_ **

_ORION I WILL COME UP TO UR ROOM OR WHEREVER U ARE COME DOWN U COWARD AND ANSWER ME_

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_Kiel, what the heck?_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_Oh yeah should i mention Kiel’s at my house rn?_

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_WHAT?!?!?!?_

**_You_ **

_Kiel, I didn’t think you’d take it that far._

**_Emo Kid_ **

_Im not prepared_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_Orion you asked for a fight now my bf is giving you one_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_I DIDNT EXPECT HIM TO ACTUALLY COME WTH DUDE_

**_Kiel…_ **

_i only came to pick up beth but since u live here_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_NO_

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_Is it bad that I want to see how this plays out?_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_BETHANY WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME HEW AS COMING_

**_You_ **

_No, I’m curious, too._

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_You never asked_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_CHARM NO_

_I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_Plus I thought you didnt want to hear about my romantic life_

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_Rip Orion_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_BETHANY NO DONT TELL HIM WHERE I AM_

_BETHANY_

_Guys_

_If i die_

_Tell bethany that i hate her_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_Wow rude_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_After today i no longer love you_

_Youre not my favorite sister now_

_Send all my comic books tobhdjJDJDJEJDJOSOAKDKDOQ_

_KEOS SW W W SKEO_

_SKXISI S SKS_

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_Okay, I’m a little concerned now._

**_You_ **

_Only a little?_

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_Okay they’ve been quiet for a while, I’m worried_

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_I can’t believe they died._

**_Emo Kid_ **

_I DID NOT DIE_

**_You_ **

_Okay._

**_Emo Kid_ **

_IM JUST HIDING SOMEWHERE THEY CANT REACH ME RN_

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_I can’t believe Kiel died._

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_No Kiel didnt die but he hurt his hand so he cant really type lol_

_Ill send the bideo later its p funny_

**_You_ **

_Why did you actually film that?_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_They werent actually fighting dw_

_Things got a little rough tho and Orion accidentally stepped on Kiels hand, but there doesnt seem to be any broken bones_

_Luckily our parents didnt hear anyhting from downstairs_

_I think_

_And hopefully the shelves in Orions closet dont break_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_Im okay too thanks for asking_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_Hes just staring down at us like a cat lol_

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_That’s good to hear!_

_About both Kiel and Orion, except for when Kiel got hurt_

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_Kiel told em to tell you that he sucks_

_He cannot fight_

_Hes weak_

_Hes a tejrrkkffijr_

_SsnjdSNDJDNI_

_NO_

_IM NOY WEAJ_

_IM TOTALUY AWESOME_

**_Emo Kid_ **

_Ha_

_Bethanys too short_

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_For once, I don’t feel short._

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_Rip Bethany_

**_You_ **

_I’m concerned for what’s happening at your house._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Wed, June 27,_ ** _ 3:56 PM _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ RACHEL BAY JONES IS LEAVING DEH!!! _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ WHAT????? _

_ NOOOOOO _

**_You_ **

_ lol wut _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ I never understand their musical talk. _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ Dont you technically undertaand it if you knew it was a musical thing? _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ No. _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ Oof _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ I only know it’s a musical thing because I remember DEH is Dear Evan Hansen. _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ Oh thats tru _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ I feel insulted at the fact that you guys aren’t taking our mourning seriously. _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ What _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ Yeah!!! _

_ Rachel is a QUEEN _

**_You_ **

_ if i knew wut u guys were talking about id morn but _

_ i dont _

_ ;( _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ Kiel, next time I go to your place, we are watching one of my DEH bootlegs. _

**_You_ **

_ cool ;) _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ Oh yeah, prepare to cry :) _

**_You_ **

_ wait _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ ** __

_ :) _

**_You_ **

_ i take that as a challenge _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ You know whatd be a real challenge? _

_ Getting Orion to cry _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ YOU’RE RIGHT!!! _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Bethany, why are you like this? _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ Ha _

_ Good luck with that _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ :) _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ Idk how I feel about my gf purposely wanting to make someone cry _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ Its just my brother _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ That says something about you bethany _

**_You_ **

_ do it beth _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Didn’t you want Kiel to cry from DEH? _

**_You_ **

_ avenge my honor from last week _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ I didn’t mean that I want him to cry!! _

_ I meant that he’d cry from the feels!! _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ The day you make me cry is the day I watch marvel movies _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

😮

_ Bethany, do it. _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Oh, god. _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ Is that a challenge? Is this your bet? _

**_You_ **

_ omg _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ If i cry i watch at least five marvel movies _

**_You_ **

_ what about beth _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ Is there a time limit she has? _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ Ill be nice and say the end of summer _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ You know, Kiel, I was hoping that as her bf you would stop this _

**_You_ **

_ i need to be avenged _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ I have no idea what to do if I lose _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ Watch Avenue Q _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_!!!!!!! _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ YES!!! _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ WAIT _

**_You_ **

_ oh this is gud _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Wow. _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ So is it a deal _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ I want to shake on this _

_ Also I want all this in writing _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ When i get home with dad _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ You are so on _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ I have to admit, I’m actually a little interested how this’ll turn out. _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ Gotta help dad _

_ Discussing it more when i get back _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ The stakes are high. _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ So either Orion watches five Marvel movies, or Bethany watches Avenue Q _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ Honestly, I’d like to see either happen. _

_ So besides Bethany trying to make Orion cry, anything new with you guys? _

**_You_ **

_ my moms r talking abt having me learn to drive _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ Cool! _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ Oh nice!! _

**_You_ **

_ might take driver’s ed during the school year tho bc the class already started weeks ago for summer _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ What do you mean? _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ The district has a thing where if your school doesn’t offer driver’s ed, you can go to one of the designated locations to do the course for six weeks or so. _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ Oh cool! _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ It counts as a high school class, and it’ll go on your transcript. _

**_You_ **

_ ya and my moms r having me do that in september _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ I think my parents will be teaching Orion and me _

_ Once we take the test to get our permits _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Oh, the driver’s ed is to get the permit, it should teach you the stuff you need to know for the Road Sign test along with some rules and stuff for driving. _

**_You_ **

_ o neat _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ OMG GUYS _

**_Beth <3_ **

_?? _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ Yeah? _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ ORPHEUS WHISTLED PART OF WTAW _

**_You_ **

_ what _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ Waving Through a Window _

_ From Deh _

**_You_ **

_ o ok _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ You should listen to Deh its p good _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ You taught him fast. _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ I know, I’m so proud! _

**_You_ **

_ ;0 _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ SEND A VIDEO!!! _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ I will!! _

_ You know what, nvm, he’s not whistling now that I pulled out my camera _

**_You_ **

_ rip _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ ;-;;; _

_ Owen, I promise I’ll send a video of it as soon as I can _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ :D _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mon, July 2,_ ** _ 1:02 PM _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ OH MY GOD GWEN I KNOW I JUST SAID THIS ON INSTA BUT I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOUR GLASSES _

**_You_ **

_ Thanks!! :DD _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ Wait, Gwen has glasses now? _

**_You_ **

_ Yeah, just got them this morning _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ just saw them u look gr8 _

**_Fiddler On The Roof_ **

_ I agree with Kiel, you look awesome! _

**_You_ **

_ Thanks guys!! _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Bethany whats with you falling in love with blind people _

**_You_ **

_ Lol _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ What? _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Kiel has contacts and now gwen needs glasses _

**_You_ **

_ I mean, my vision isn’t /that/ bad _

_ Just bad enough that I need glasses to see _

_ I wouldn’t say I’m blind _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Thats not the point _

**_Fiddler On the Roof_ **

_ Are you implying that Bethany has a type? _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ ;o _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Ya _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ What’s that supposed to mean? _

**_Heathers_ **

_ If you’re implying that Bethany is attracted to people with bad vision, I’d like to remind you that I’m blind in one eye, and she is not attracted to me. _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Who says I’m not? _

_ ;) _

**_You_ **

_ JDDJDJJDDJDJJD _

**_Heathers_ **

_ YOU ARE DATING. _

_ YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND RIGHT IN THE CHAT. _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ idk charm ifshes into u then shes into u ;) _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Youre not her type _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Lol, sorry Charm it was just a joke _

**_Heathers_ **

_ Oh. _

**_Fiddler On the Roof_ **

_ Wait, then who’s her type? _

**_You_ **

_ Yeah, I’d like to hear it :00 _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Explain to us, dear brother  _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Dont txt like that _

_ The bad vision is just one part of her type _

_ Gwen and kiel are also both pretty optimistic  _

_ Like gwen youre always smiling and kiel youre always winking _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ ;) _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Ya idk if you both really are that positive but _

_ She seems into positive people with bad vision _

**_You_ **

_ :000 _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Hence why charm isnt part of that type _

**_Fiddler On the Roof_ **

_ Oh wow. _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Wth _

_ Is that for real _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Have you seen who youre dating  _

_ Tell me im wrong _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Theyre literally the only people Ive dated _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Okay so what _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ idk beth hes not wrong _

**_You_ **

_ Yeah, I agree with Kiel _

**_Fiddler On the Roof_ **

_ Oh my God, Kiel and Gwen are basically the same person. _

**_You_ **

_!!! _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ ;o _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Aside from texting styles and physical appearances, basically _

**_You_ **

_ We’re clones of each other _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ >;3c _

**_You_ **

_ :3c _

**_Heathers_ **

_ What did I come back to? _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ I’m dating clones _

**_Heathers_ **

_ Yeah, not going to ask about that one. _

**_Fiddler On the Roof_ **

_ The fact that you can’t actually deny how similar they are, though. _

**_You_ **

_ :3c _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Lol true _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Like i said _

_ My sister has a type _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Okay fine _

_ Cant rlly deny that _

**_Fiddler On the Roof_ **

_ Wait. _

_ Annabeth Chase doesn’t fit that type. _

**_You_ **

_ :000 _

**_Hadestown_ **

_ Hmmm _

**_Hamilton_ **

_ ;o _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Owen I thought we agreed to never bring that up again _

**_Fiddler On the Roof_ **

_ We did? _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ lmao _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ I will willingly draw fanart of you x Percy if you bring that up again _

_ I am not joking _

_ I will do it _

**_Hamilton :P_ **

_ do it omg _

**_Fiddler On the Roof_ **

_...is it bad that I can’t tell whether I actually want you to do that or not? _

**_Heathers_ **

_ Oh my god, Owen. _

**_You_ **

_ Percy x Owen is canon now _

_ Write the fanfics _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Okay then _

_ You x Movie!Percy it is _

**_Fiddler On the Roof_ **

_ WAIT. _

_ YOU NEVER SAID IT WOULD BE MOVIE PERCY. _

**_Waitress <3_ **

_ Im doing it _

**_Fiddler On the Roof_ **

_ WAIT, BETHANY, STOP. _

**_You_ **

_ Rip Owen, can’t even get the man of his dreams _

**_Heathers_ **

_ Why would you even want to date fictional characters? _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sat, July 7,_ ** _8:53 PM_

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_bored_

_bored_

_boerd_

_bored_

_bored_

_bordd_

_bored_

**_You_ **

_Kiel plz stop_

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_bored_

_bored_

_bored_

**_You_ **

_Its 9pm_

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ ** _I_

_bored_

_but im bored_

_;(_

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_Stop being like Sherlock and go find something to do, then._

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_but alphonse doesnt want 2 do anything w/ me ;(_

**_You_ **

_Nice to know were just replacements for your cat_

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_Oof._

**_You_ **

_We’re**_

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_Wanna just talk then?_

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_anything else we can do_

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_I'm on a road trip rn_

**_You_ **

_Oh wait where you going?_

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_Visiting my grandparents for a few days_

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_What about Orpheus?_

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_Oh he's with us_

_You know that travel cage we got? This is what it was for_

_I’d take a picture but it’s pretty dark rn_

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_Aww!!_

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_Bethany did you eat my nuggets_

**_You_ **

_Please send a pic when you can!_

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_Bethany answer me did you eat my fricking nuggets_

_Bc they arent in the fricking fridge_

**_You_ **

_I invoke my right to remain slient_

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_I take that as she ate your nuggets._

**_You_ **

_Im not saying anything_

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_She stole my sandwich several times, I’m pretty sure she ate your nuggets._

**_You_ **

_HET_

_HEY***_

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_Sorry, Bethany_

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_Bethany, I’m bi._

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_But having dated you for a while now_

_You definitely ate those nuggets_

**_You_ **

_:(((((_

_Why must you guys hate me_

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_HAH_

_So is that a confession i smell_

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_arent yiu being a little 2 harsh on her_

**_You_ **

_If Im going down then I have to say_

_Dad ate your nuggets with me_

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_………_

**_You_ **

_I swear Im mot lying we wree hungyrh and too lazy to cook somthing_

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_Youre both dead_

_I LEFT THEM IN THE FRIDGE FOR A REASON_

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_RIP to Bethany and Mr. Sanderson._

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_Is Orion even capable of actually hurting them?_

**_You_ **

_Well they didnt have your name on it_

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_I’ve only ever heard of him beating up random kids at school for hurting others or saying mean things about Bethany, not hurting his family._

**_You_ **

_Cpaable? Yes_

_But actually having the guts to intentionally hurt us? No_

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_:0000_

**_You_ **

_Hes all talk but he wouldnt hurt us_

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_HEY_

**_You_ **

_Hes too soft to actually beat me up even tho he_

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ILL HAVE YOU KNOW IVE BEATEN YOU COUNTLESS TIMES DURING SPARRING_

**_You_ **

_A lot of people have youre not special_

_And Ive beaten you so many times as well whats your point_

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_So Orion is actually soft for his family!_

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_ha_

_lol ;)_

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_Awww!!_

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_EXUSE ME HOW DARE YIU_

_IM TOUGH_

**_You_ **

_Soft**_

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_BETHANY_

_NO_

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_Soft Orion._

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_TOUGH*_

_NO_

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_soft orion_

**_You_ **

_Soft Orion_

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_CHARM HOE COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS_

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_Soft Orion._

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_Soft Orion_

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_Revenge._

🙂

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_Soft Orion._

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_Soft Orion._

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_soft oroon_

**_You_ **

_Soft Orion_

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_Soft Orion_

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_soft orion_

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_ALL OF YOU ARE CANCELED_

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_Soft Orion._

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_Soft Orion._

**_You_ **

_Soft Orion_

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_soft orion_

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_Soft Orion_

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_Soft Orion._

**_You_ **

_Soft Orion_

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_IM HURTING ALL OF YOU WHEN I GET THE CHANCE_

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_Soft Orion_

**_You_ **

_Soft Orion_

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_Soft Orion._

**_Cinnamon Roll_ **

_Can you do that when you’re too soft to hurt us?_

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_Soft Orion._

**_Black Coffee Tho Thats Not A Food_ **

_SHUT UP_

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_soft oroin_

**_You_ **

_Soft Orion_

**_Mint Ice Cream_ **

_Ew, what have you guys done to me?_

**_Chocolate Brownie_ **

_LOL_

**_You_ **

_XD_

**_Spicy Cheetohs_ **

_smth good ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Fri, July 13,_ ** _4:01 PM_

**_You_ **

_Anyone wanna watch a movie?_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_When? :0_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Whats out rn?_

**_You_ **

_No, I mean._

_Find something on Netflix or whatever and we all watch together through Skype or Discord._

_Don’t feel like leaving my house._

**_Harry Potter_ **

_oh neat ;o_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Whatbdonyou wanna watch?_

_What do you**_

**_You_ **

_“Whatbdonyou.”_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Shut_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_idk im kinda in the mood 4 disney_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_I can check what’s on Netflix for Disney_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_You gonna stream it for us Gwen?_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_We’re watching a movie?_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_Sure!!_

_And yeah!! Join us, Charm!!_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_Just let me know when you’re watching._

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_Any of the Tinkerbell movies good?_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Maybe another time not rlly in the mood for Tinkerbell_

**_You_ **

_Newsies._

_The pro shot._

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_No_

**_You_ **

☹️

**_Harry Potter_ **

_idk i think i want smth animaetd_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_Maybe Chicken Little?_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_ooh do pixar i like pixar_

**_You_ **

_Oh, what about Bolt? Isn’t that on Netflix?_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_how dare u bolt isnt even pixar >;( _

**_You_ **

_Wait, really?_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_Just looked it up, it’s not._

_Not Pixar, I mean._

**_You_ **

_Dang, I really thought it was._

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_Cars 2_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_ok ur just saying that 2 try 2 anoy me_

_u kno i dont like cars 2 that one six ;(_

_but guess what im the annoyer cant b the anoyee ;)_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_“Annoyee” isn’t a word._

**_Harry Potter_ **

_who says its not_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Wait Im curoius what other Disney movies are not Pixar even if they look like Pixar?_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_The English dictionary._

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Never heard of that movie_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_I was replying to Kiel._

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Lol I kno_

_Know**_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_planes isnt pixar even tho many ppl think it is_

**_You_ **

_WAIT, WHAT????_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_????????_

_Thats not Pixar?????_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_nope ;)_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_Is that wink supposed to mean you’re not serious or is that just your signature wink?_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_signature wonk ;)_

**_You_ **

_Wonk._

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_Wonk_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_Wonk_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_wonk_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Wonk_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_All of you are idiots._

**_Harry Potter_ **

_thx ;)_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_Oh hey Coco came to Netflix earlier this year, how about that?_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Oh I havent seen that since theaters_

_Im up for it_

**_Harry Potter_ **

_heck yeah coco ;)_

**_You_ **

_Oh nice!_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_Which one is Coco?_

**_You_ **

_The one about Day of the Dead._

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_The one everyone was saying is a Book of Life ripoff?_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_Hey, they’re both about DotD but they’re still separate stories!_

_Just because they’re both about the same holiday doesn’t mean their stories are the same!_

_There’s lots of Christmas movies and Valnentine’s day movies and no one ever says they’re ripoffs of each other!_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_Oh._

_I wouldn’t know._

_I haven’t watched either of them._

**_Harry Potter_ **

_ >;0 _

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_That’s it, we’re definitely watching Coco!!_

**_You_ **

_Confession: I haven’t watched Book of Life either._

_I’ve seen Coco, though._

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_Next time we watch a movie, the movie is going to be Book of Life!_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_I was going to say smth about BoL, but then I realized thats a spoiler_

**_You_ **

_NO SPOILERS, BETHANY!!_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_I KNOW_

_IK HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT SPOILERS_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_Okay, I’m calling on the Discord group chat now_

_Time for the best Pixar movie!_

**_You_ **

_Okay, give me a sec to turn my computer on._

_Also, the best movie is Up in my opinion, but Coco is definitely up there._

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_Ooh, Up is rlly good too!!_

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_ORION WHERE ARE YOU WEVE BEEN WAITING ALMOST TEN MINUTES FOR YOU_

**_Robin From TT (But Asian)_ **

_ALRIGHT HOLD ON_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_Kiel, can you mute yourself??_

_And guys, stop texting in the group chat, all I’m hearing is the stupid pinging noises instead of the movie._

**_You_ **

_Charm, no using your phone during the movie._

**_Anne of Green Gables_ **

_Says you_

_Also Charm just turn off notifications_

**_Fri, July 13,_ ** _6:23 PM_

**_You_ **

_Charm, do you realize you’re still muted?_

_Charm?_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_Yes, you don’t need to tell me both here and on Discord._

_And I can hear your questions._

**_You_ **

_So are you gonna answer them?_

**_Hazel Levesque_ **

_Is there a reason you’re muted?_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_The movie was good. Don’t know if I’ll watch it again._

**_Harry Potter_ **

_aww why not ;(_

**_Otulissa (Ga’Hoole)_ **

_Reasons._

**_You_ **

_That’s fine, glad you liked it, though!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on the Discord, yes this was inspired by the mayo conversation.

**_Sat, July 21,_ ** _ 11:24 AM _

**_You_ **

_ Guys serious question because bethany and i cant agree _

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_ Sure! What’s up? :0 _

**_You_ **

_ Which would be better: having your eyes gouged out or having an endless stream of hot sauce poured onto your eyes  _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ What? _

**_The Only Smart One._ **

_ Orion. What the heck. _

**_You_ **

_ Look bethany and i have been debating this since breakfast and we want your opinions _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ You two are fighting over which is better??? _

_ Those are both awful! _

**_You_ **

_ Just answer the question _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ Where’d you even think of that? _

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_ gounging out my eyes ;) _

**_You_ **

_ Never thought id say this but thank you kiel _

**_Sis_ **

_ Excuse me??? _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with Kiel. _

**_You_ **

_ Thank you charm _

**_Sis_ **

_ WHAT?????? _

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_ I think I’d rather have the hot sauce _

_ I mean, you can just close your eyes, right? _

**_Sis_ **

_ THANK YOU GWEN _

_ THATS WHAT I WAS SAYING _

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_ lol didnt think of that _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ Hm. Yeah, I’ll have to go with hot sauce. _

**_Sis_ **

_ YES OWEN I KNEW YOUD BE ON MY SIDE _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ Yeah, but if it’s endless, you’ll always have your eyes closed. And what happens if you accidentally open your eyes? Or it gets past your eyelids somehow? _

_ At least having your eyes gouged out, you know when the pain will happen, and it’ll only happen once. _

**_You_ **

_ Thats more than what i said to bethany but thats pretty much my thoughts _

**_Sis_ **

_ But then you wont be able to see agian if you gouge out your eges _

_ Eyes** _

**_You_ **

_ You wont be able to see either whay whats your point _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ It’s not like it’s the worst thing to happen. _

_ I’m blind in one eye, and I’ve managed. You’ll just adjust. _

**_Sis_ **

_ Well I dont wanna lose BOTH my eyes _

_ Plus if i lose both my eyes how could i draw _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ If it’s 3v3, then who wins the argument? _

**_Sis_ **

_ Dang its a tie again _

**_You_ **

_ Clearly me because i got charm on my dide _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ Why am I the tiebreaker? _

**_Sis_ **

_ Hey comeon thats not fair _

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_ What if we asked our parents? _

**_You_ **

_ Hey shes the smart one so whoevers side shes on wins by default _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ I am not asking my mom that dumb question. _

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_ com on charm _

_ 4 science ;) _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ Okay, just asked my mom and she’s confused, LOL! _

**_You_ **

_ Did she answer the question _

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_ Omg my mom said the gouging eyes would be better and I’m waiting for my dad to text back _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ She agrees with me on the hot sauce thing, and she said part of it is because she gets free hot sauce. _

**_Sis_ **

_ Im _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ I personally don’t like spicy food, so I don’t agree with that reasoning. _

_ But she’s still on our side so I take that as a victory. _

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_ ok my moms took the hot saice they dont agree w me abt gouging ur yees ;( _

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_ Just got a text from my dad, he said hot sauce then asked me if I was planning on doing something lol _

_ I assured him it was all rhetorical though lol _

**_Sis_ **

_ ORION AND I JUST ASKED OUR PARENTS I CANT BELIEVE THEY TOOM THE GOIGINY EYES SIDE _

**_You_ **

_ YES HAHAHAHAHAHHAAH _

_ THEY UNDERSTAND _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ Charm, have you asked your mom yet? _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ No. _

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_ Come on, Charm, we need the data! _

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_ 4 csience charm ;) _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ Why. _

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_ Please? _

**_Sis_ **

_ We need this data Charm _

_ Its important  _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ It literally isn’t, but if it’ll get you to leave me alone, I’ll ask her. _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ YES!!!! _

**_Sis_ **

_ Which side is ahead rn? _

**_You_ **

_ Im counting hold on _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ Okay, I asked. _

**_Sis_ **

_ And? _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ She agrees with me on gouging your eyes. _

**_You_ **

_ HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA _

_ YESSSS _

**_Sis_ **

_ DANGIT _

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_ whats tbe total _

**_You_ **

_ Its _

**_The Fanboy_ **

👀

**_You_ **

_ A tie _

**_Sis_ **

_ ARE YOU SERIOUS _

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_ DANG :0 _

**_You_ **

_ I still say my side wins because we have charm _

**_Sis_ **

_ Charm shouldnt count as the automatic winner that makes no sense and is undair _

_ Unfair** _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ Honestly, I didn’t even want to be involved in this. _

**_You_ **

_ Yes its fair because shes the one whos actually smart in this geoup _

**_Sis_ **

_ ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB _

**_You_ **

_ So what if i am _

**_The Only Smart_ **

_ If you’re going to fight, don’t do it in the group chat please. _

**_Sis_ **

_ IMMA FITE _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ You guys literally live in the same house, why are you texting? _

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_ Should we stop them? _

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_ kick his butt babe ;) _

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_ Who lives closest to them? _

_ Kiel no!! _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ I’m not getting myself involved in this. _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ Hold on, I’ll ask my mom to take me there. _

_ It’s like a seven minute drive from my place. _

**_Sis_ **

_ WAIT I PROMISE WERE NOT FIGHTING LIKE KIEL AND ORION DID EARLER THIS SUMEMR _

_ WERE SETTLING THIS W MARIOKART _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ I’m a little surprised that it’s not physical, but I guess that’s better. _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ You know what, I’m still gonna ask to come to your place I wanna do MarioKart now. _

**_You_ **

_ This fight is between me and bethany only _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ But. MarioKart. _

_ Can’t I just join after you decide who the winner is? _

**_You_ **

_ …...i guess you can _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ Cool! _

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_ Can I join you guys too?? :000 _

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_ heck ya id kick all ur butts in mk ;) _

**_Sis_ **

_ Lol sure _

_ Brb race is starting _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ Ooh, Charm, wanna come? _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ You’re all going, might as well ask my mom to take me. _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ Oh wow, I thought you’d say no. _

**_The Only Smart One_ **

_ Do you want me to say “no”? _

**_The Fanboy_ **

_ No, I’m just surprised. _

**_Sis’ Gf_ **

_ Yay! See you guys, soon! _

**_Sis’ Bf_ **

_ prepare to b beaten by me losers >;) _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Fri, July 27,_ ** _ 5:31 PM _

**_You_ **

_ Did you guys get an email about the schedule changes? _

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_ What _

**_You_ **

_ It was sent this morning. _

_ Check your student email. _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ Oh. _

_ Huh. _

_ Block schedule now? _

**_You_ **

_ Yeah, that’s the one. _

**_Kiel…_ **

_ were doing what _

**_You_ **

_ Check the email _

**_Kiel…_ **

_ honestly i forgot my password to that lol _

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_ Its the same login as your student account on the school computers _

**_Kiel…_ **

_ ohhhh _

**_Nice Happy Girl_ ** __

_ Is it the email with our schedule? _

**_You_ **

_ Yeah, it explains the blocking schedule underneath your class schedule. _

**_Emo Kid_ **

_ Oh gross _

_ Ap lang for 100 minutes _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ At least that’s only every other day. _

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_ Ew wait _

_ AP Euro everyday??? _

**_Nice Happy Girl_ ** __

_ Is that your fifth period? _

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ ** __

_ Yeah _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ ** __

_ You hated AP World, why are you taking Euro? _

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_ One of the Juniors from Algebra 2 told me it’s easier _

**_Emo Kid_ **

_ Why is the school doing this _

**_You_ **

_ They’re trying to put less pressure on students, according to the email. _

**_Nice Happy Girl_ ** __

_ Wouldn’t making classes longer give us more pressure? _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ Yeah, I’m not excited to have Pre-Calc for 100 minutes. _

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_ You chose Pre Calc? _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ Yeah, Bethany and I want the same math classes. _

_ Mostly because she’s better and I kinda need her help. _

**_You_ **

_ Most of the classes are every other day. Meaning you don’t have as many subjects in one day, and less homework each day. _

**_Kiel…_ **

_ oh jice _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ But still… 100 minutes of Pre-Calc… _

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_ If you dont like math thats why you dont be si good at it _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ My mom would hate it if I didn’t “perform at my level” though. _

**_Kiel…_ **

_ oof _

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_ Wait Owen who do you have for math? _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ Um. _

_ It says Countess, second period. _

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_ Oh, I didn’t know Mrs. Countess taught math as well! _

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ ** __

_ Ayyy same class Owen!! _

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_ I had her for World History! _

**_Emo Kid_ **

_ No theres two teachers with the last name countess _

_ If i rmemeber right theyre mother daughter _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ Oh, did you have one of them? _

**_Emo Kid_ **

_ I had one for geometry and one for world history _

_ Hated them both _

**_Kiel…_ **

_ oh yikes r they bad _

**_Emo Kid_ **

_ Yes _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ Oh no... _

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_ Mrs. Countess is kinda hmm _

_ I don’t wanna be mean bc I know teachers have a hard job _

_ But she was also really cranky a lot? _

**_Emo Kid_ **

_ The other one cant fricking teach _

_ And im assuming owen and bethany are getting the one that cant teach _

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_ Oh no _

**_Kiel…_ **

_ lol sux to suck _

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_ HEY _

**_You_ **

_ Wow, Kiel. _

**_Kiel…_ **

_ ;) _

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_ Oh, does anyone have AP Lang with Black first period or Chem with Verity third period? _

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_ Oh I have Black first period  _

_ And Verity third too _

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_ Yay!!! _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ I have Verity first period. _

**_You_ **

_ So do I. _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ Oh??? _

**_Kiel…_ **

_ verity 3rd peoid _

_ also owen n charm in chem together ;)))) _

**_Emo Kid_ **

_ Oh my god  _

**_Kiel…_ **

_ guess u could say they have _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ KIEL, SHUT UP!!!! _

**_Kiel…_ **

_ chemistry ;) _

**_You_ **

_ Guys, what the heck? _

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_ HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD _

**_You_ **

_ What does that have to do with anything? _

**_Emo Kid_ **

_ Wait oh my god does charm not know _

**_You_ **

_ Know what? _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ ORION, HOW DO YOU KNOW???? _

**_Actually Pretty Cool_ **

_ OH MY GOD IM SCREAMING _

_ CHARM DO YOU NOT KNOW??? _

**_Emo Kid_ **

_ Youre not wxactly subtle about it owen _

**_Excitable Fanboy_ **

_ GUYS, NO!!! _

**_You_ **

_ What are you guys talking about? _

**_Nice Happy Girl_ **

_ Nothing too important, dw!! _

**_You_ **

_ What do I not know? _

**_Kiel…_ **

_ ;) _

**_You_ **

_ Guys. _

_ Guys, it’s been ten minutes, why are none of you answering? _

_ WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! _


	12. Chapter 12

**_Tue, July 31,_ ** _ 10:46 PM _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ Ughhhhhhhhhh _

_ School starts in a couple wekks _

_ Weeks** _

**_You_ **

_ ;( _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ You didn’t have to remind me… _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Did you seriously have to text that so late at night? _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ It isnt midnight yet so Im pretty sure Im good _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ I hate all of you. _

**_You_ **

_ luv u 2 charm lol ;) _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ … _

**_You_ **

_ uwu _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ OwO _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ God i ahte this gc si much _

**_You_ **

_ uwo _

_ nyah~~~~ _

_ *nuzzles orion* _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ Andddddd im out _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ Cant believe my boyfriend is a furry _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ WHAT DID I JUST OPEN MY PHONE TO FJDJDJDJDJNDDB _

**_You_ **

_ uwu _

_ *nuzzles beth n winks* _

**_Mathgirl_ ** __

_ What the heck? _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ NO _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ I CAN’T STOP LAUGHING AT THAT SENTENCE, BETHANY! _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ FJFJFJHDJDDJHDJD _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ That took me way too long to type, I can’t right now. _

**_You_ **

_ *nyahs agian* _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Kiel, what does any of that mean? _

**_You_ **

_ *glomps beth* _

_ owu _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ This is seriously weirding me out… _

**_You_ **

_ uwo _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ Flashbacks to my Warrior Cat RP days. _

**_You_ **

_ u 2? nice lol _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ Wait, you did Warrior Cat RP??? _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Oh thank God, Kiel is being his normal weird instead of whatever the hell that was earlier. _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ Language, Charm! _

**_You_ **

_ Ya >;( _

_ gwens in this chat _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ Wait, Kiel, what was your OC’s name? _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ I’m literally 15 years old??? _

**_You_ **

_ blackfur bc thats cool ;) _

_ never actually red the books tho the yt vids r just cool _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ I’m a high schooler??? I hear swearing a lot, you know _

_ You _

_ >;ooo _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ ** __

_ Ooh, mine was Snowpelt! _

_ And oof. You just feel kind of innocent, Gwen?  _

_ Like I think you’re the least likely one of us to swear. _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ I just. Choose not to swear. That doesn’t mean I don’t hear it _

_ And it’s not a thing where I’m too innocent to swear, I just don’t want to swear _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ Also Gwen isnt 100% innocent _

_ She punches hard _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Gwen punched you? _

**_You_ **

_ ;o _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ GWEN PUNCHED YOU???? _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ TO BE FAIR I TOLD HER TO _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ It’s true, she did _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ GWEN PUNCHED YOU???? _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Why would you actually tell someone to punch you? _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ Because bethany is the type of person to do stupid stuff like that _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Why would you actually tell GWEN to punch you? _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ HEY _

_ And I dont remember exactly what we were talking about but then I said “why dont you punch me then?” Mostly as a joke and then eith no hesitation she said “okay” and punched me in the arm _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ You didn’t believe me when I said I said I could punch hard _

_ That’s why you told me to punch you lol _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ If you wanted someone to punch you you couldve asked me _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ No _

**_You_ **

_ beth _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ I would never ask you _

**_You_ **

_ y did u only share romantic punches w gwen _

_ y couldnt we share romantiv punches ;( _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ IT WASNT RONANTNIC _

**_You_ **

_ u let ur gf punch u lovigly let ur bf also punch u lovingly _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ NO _

**_You_ **

_ comeon _

_ romantic punches ;) _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ Not that im a romance expert but im p sure punching is the least romantic thing you can do _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Kiel, what the heck? _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ But im up for any excuse for punching bethany _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ Orion Im gonna fricking murder you _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ Can I join in punching Bethany? _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ OWEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND _

**_SuperDragonRider82_ **

_ I am. _

_ That’s why my punches are going to be platonic. _

_ :) _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ What is this _

_ Punch Bethany Sanderson Day? _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ Can we make that an annual holiday _

**_You_ **

_ yes ;) _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ No _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ Why did me punching Bethany once suddenly make everyone want to punch her lol _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ Why did that feel more casual than concerned? _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ It was lol _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ YOU ALREADY PUNCHED ME GWEN YOU FONT NEED TO DO IT AGAIN _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ I'm a little more worried that Gwen isn’t too concerned about everyone punching Bethany. _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ :) _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ I told you shes not innocent _

_ She may look like an angel who you want to kiss but shes got a dark side _

**_You_ **

_ heck ya join the dark side gwen >;) _

**_Platonic Gf_ **

_ >:3c _

**_Beths Bro_ **

_ So whos punching her first _

**_Beth <3_ **

_ NO _

**_Mathgirl_ **

_ It’s too late for this. Good night. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the summer is over! Now that this is finished, I get to introduce Kara to the Au! (lol took me like 2 years I'm so sorry Kara)


End file.
